Bella's story: 2051
by angel-heart-4eva
Summary: New vampire family, new goal, new life, new comlications, new everything. And Isabella Swan is ready for a vacation. Only problem is now, they are back ... great. Set During New Moon VAMPIES CAN SLEEP IN MY STORY! BellaXEdward/ BellaXOC


**Okay people, I know I won't get all the facts right, but it's fanfiction. I guess you can kind of call in a little AUish because some of the vampire characteristics are abmoral compared to what Stepahine Meyers writes. **

**Disclamer: Me no own Twilight**

**FWI flames are met with biger flames, flames that go boom**

People all know the story. Starting at Bella's infamous birthday to Edwards's departure, the story took a dramatic turn. But what if things hadn't gone the right way? What if Bella never jumped, if she never got to know Jake better, if she never went to Italy, if she never got back with Edward?

What if Bella's life changed after the departure? This is another story of Bella's, from start to finish, she finds why everything happened the way it did. This is my story.

After Edward leaves, Bella is turned into a vampire. She has her own family now. People hear that all the time, I know! Will you let me talk about my story? Years latter will she see the Cullen's again and what will it mean for her future and new life?

Oh and the question all people ask; will she love Edward again? Forgive and forget Bella!

I sat still in the clearing, feeling like dead. I was really. Edward was gone. He didn't love me anymore. Those people thinking I've lost it and that he really does love me, its true, he told me he didn't care anymore. The others left without even saying good-bye! Even Alice, who was my best friend

Oh, and now there was even more. Not only were they gone, but also now, I was changed into one of them. What could be a worse curse than to live forever with this much sadness?

I swear, I would make Laurent pay for this. He was the one who changed me! I rose easily to my feet. At lest being a vampire meant I was a little less of a klutz! I looked around the meadow. It was the same one Edward had first showed me what happened to him in the sun. Now it was I glittering.

I couldn't stay in Forks. It held so many memories. They were the kind I couldn't live with.

I looked around the meadow one more time and I knew it would be impossible to live in Forks. Maybe I could go to Denial, Edward had mentioned vegetarian vampires there. But then, they would want to know everything. I didn't need them calling the Cullens to tell me everything that had happened.

"Bye Forks." I whispered under my breath. I took one more look down at my reflection in a small mirror I had kept, saw my red eyes, and threw it as hard as a could. I saw it flash in the sun and then disappear. Hopefully, it wouldn't hit anyone important.

"Who are you? Are you all right?" Austin, 2014, somewhere in the forest

"I'm fine, go away!"

"Not happening, come on, we're going hunting, you need it. Look at your eyes!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"No, come on!"

"I don't eat people, I eat animals."

"You eat … what? Is that possible? Teach me!"

"Fine, but it isn't like being a human vegetarian, you have to really want it."

"I'll do whatever you tell me to."

"Why?"

"Come on, aren't you hungry."

"Who are you people?" Angel, 2020, outside a small town

"I'm Bella, this is Austin, and we're like you."

"But you eyes are so different."

"That's because Bella and I only eat animals. We can teach you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"All right, then lest go! Can I call you mom and dad?"

"Ahh, okay then."

"Yippee"

"We're not married though."

"Really, you two look like a couple."

"Bella, can vampires be … you know … crazy?"

"Look at yourself."

"Can you really help me" Carmen, 1048, forest clearing

"We'll teach you everything you need to know to be like us."

"Thank you."

"Wow, you were easy!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

"Ahh, okay"

"Please, don't get mad!"

"Why shouldn't we, we're vampires!" Armen, 2050 my house

"Yeah!" Aril, 2050, right after she threw my vase at the wall.

"Listen to Bella, she can help!"

"Thank you Austin, I can handle this myself!"

"You can be like us, never eating humans."

"Really."

"Yep!"

"That's what she said to me, and now look; this little blonde idiot think we're married."

"I love you two Austin."

"I'm fine with you all helping me, sounds like a good choice." Ellen, 2059

"Wow, that was easy."

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it. Trust me, I'm going to me a hand full.

"Oh boy, what did we just do? You think we should dump her?"

"Shut it Austin!"

"Hey, are you two married?"

"NO!"

"Mama, why are you crying?" Carmen, 2058, my room

"It's nothing, only something that happened a long time ago."

"What was it?"

"Long ago, back in the year 2003, when I was still human, I was in love with a vampire."

"REALLY?"

"Shhh, yes, now don't interrupt!"

"Sorry."

We were together for a year or so until my eighteenth birthday. That was when things changed. One of the vampires in the coven attacked me. After that, I don't know what happened. A few days latter, he told me he didn't love me anymore. He left after that, I never saw the others of his coven, and they didn't say goodbye."

"That's horrible! Mama, I'm so sorry that happened to you!"

"It's alright, it was so long ago, after they left, and another vampire I knew had changed me. His name is Laurent. He is the one who changed you to. In fact, he changed everyone but Austin. In a way Austin was the one who brought me back and made me realize there was still hope. No, we don't love each others, he's like a sibling."

"Is that why you go two off sometimes and come back with new vampires, you can sense it when he changes someone?"

"Yes love, that was pretty smart of you! Yes, I do follow him to train the vampires he changes. See, he doesn't have our diet; he eats people. I am doing what one of the members of the old coven did. He took them in and train them like I do to you. He had the father role in the coven.

"Well mama, you're doing a better job then he ever could. I just want to know one more thing. What was the name of the vampire you love – loved. Just so that if I ever meet him, I know to find Ellen and have her pound his face into the dirt.

"That is very kind of you dear. Just so you know, this is the first time I have said the name in – oh – maybe about 55 long years. The name of the vampire I LOVED, was, and is Edward Cullen. Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Edward Anthony Cullen got that. Don't worry, he's gonna regret it!"

"I love you sweetie"

"Love you too mommy."

2051

I rushed down the stairs. Austin was waiting for me on the top step. He looked annoyed at how slow I was. He could make force fields and was 21. He was pretty protective over me, which was understandable seeing the way he found me. He loved having me around, having been a loner before meeting and saving me, but I was the one who helped him find his way. He had patiently set by and welcomed any other vampires I brought along with us. Like Carmen, he had vowed to kill the vampires who caused me pain.

He rolled his eyes when I made it to the stairs, and pulled me down the steps to where the rest of my family was.

Yeah, he loved me, but he didn't like showing it much. He didn't want his emotions to get me hurt.

Carmen was sitting on the floor. She didn't have any powers, but people and animals stared wherever we went. She could put Rosalie to shame. Her long blond hair fell around her and her perfect gold eyes were turned on me.

The twins Armen and Aril were sitting on the table. They both had black hair and pale skin like the rest of us. They would communicate to other people through thoughts. They reminded me of Alice. Armen smiled at me from where he was sitting and stood up, pulling Aril to her feet while she smiled.

Angel, my baby was standing next to me. She was four and my adopted child. She could control people and was the quickest. She was also the youngest vampire I had ever met and I always wondered about how she could stand being so small and still having the mind of an adult.

Ellen was the last of my family. She had red hair and was super strong. If she ever met Emmett, she would put him to shame.

The poor vampires of the old coven I used to see, as my family would be bested face with my new coven, the coven I headed.

I rarely thought of the Cullens though I couldn't listen to music or hunt mountain lions. The worst part was many of my family had similarities to the Cullens.

"Come on we need to get going." called Ellen looking at the clock. I nodded and picked up Angel before pulling the others through the doors.

We were going to Cloverfield. It sounded like a place filled with clovers but it was really a beach area. We needed a break.

"Lets go then." I called running out the door and getting in the car. Angel sat behind me and the twins in the other seats. Carmen, Austin, Armen, and Ellen were in the other car. Carmen beat the horn then pulled out. "Why did I let her get a car?" I moaned while the others laughed.

We pulled into the airport. Time to go to Cloverfield. I led them on to the plane with Angle 'asking' some one get her a little plush airplane with eyes being the only delay. I giggled and pulled them on the plane. I was sitting with Austin and Angel, The twins and Carmen was sitting together to. Armen looked mad about being the only boy sitting there. Austin gave him a what-did-you-expect-look. I laughed at them.

"Well then, what do you want to do when we get there?" I asked.

"Lets go hunting for new food!" Austin whispered. I nodded and the others grinned.

"I meant vacation. What do you want to see or do?" I said. Austin rolled his eyes and scowled at me.

"Twenty-four hour swimming." Ellen said. Carmen laugh and many heads turned. She pulled her hat onto her head so no one could see her.

"No swimming, there will be no room on the beach if Carmen where's a bikini." Aril said laughing as well. She was beautiful in her own right and if she cut her hair she would be Alice. I nodded and Carmen promised to where a cover up.

We got off the plane and went to the hotel. I had my own room. Angel and Ellen were sharing the one next to me. The twins were sharing a room as well, to the left of mine. Carmen and Austin where sharing one to. I laughed as they scowled when I directed them.

"Get sleep, we can go hunting tomorrow." I told them smiling at me family. They nodded and buried their heads in the pillow. Austin started snoring making us laugh. I walked over and slapped him on the back. He jumped before laying back down. I laughed at him and the others cheered. That was a difference between others and us - we needed to sleep. It allowed us to hunt less.

"WAKE UP." I told my family as I walked from room to room. They pulled their clothes on grumbling under their breath. I laughed at them. Angel bounced after me.

I sat her down and put her pink bow in her head. She laughed and ran off. I pulled at Armen's hair and threatened to put bows in it if he didn't get up. He jumped up in the air immanently. If only they were all this easy.

I put them in a rental car. We parked on the edge of a forest to hunt. I smiled and took off with the others close behind. The trees rushed past us and I noticed that the others had gone of in other directions.

Carmen had gone alone. Why was I so worried about that? What could go wrong? Wait, why did I ask that; when you say that, things wrong. Why am I asking you this, have I lost my mind or is this normal for me? O boy, something was going really, really wrong.

I ran through the woods. Bella had run the other way. The twins had gone with Austin, and Angel had followed Bella. I, Carmen, was on my own.

I loved hunting. It was the only time men didn't stare. Only animals did and that was better than men. Even Armen and Austin stared though Bella usually slapped them. No, Austin didn't stare, he only have eyes for my mother. Unless, or course, he was fighting with Ellen, then he kind of had to stare at her or he would get punched.

I stiffened suddenly. Other vampires were near. I ran to a clearing and stopped. A coven stood there and my feet dug into the ground as I came to a screeching stop in front of them.

A man and woman were there. There was a pretty girl near a strong boy. The girl was pretty but Bella would say I was the prettier one. I didn't know I was pretty as she said, which made me prettier than anyone else.

A man who was tall and had blond hair stood near a girl with black hair who looked like the twins. The girl's body moved like she was dancing.

There was also another blonde with a pretty dark haired woman.

I frowned looking at the last one. There was also a boy with hair slightly red slightly brown.

I froze and moved back slowly. Bella had always taught us not everyone was a vegetarian like us and sometimes the other people could be more viscose and try to hurt us. It had happened before and now Bella was wary of them.

"Hello friend, don't worry, we won't hurt you child." The man said. I stood still then made a decision. Prepare to call Bella and the others though namely Bella. She would know what to do in a situation like this. She was slightly younger than Austin, both physically and mentally but she had tons of experience.

After all, the vampires in Italy loved her. Quite seriously actually, they loved her a lot. They all wanted her to join them, though she didn't approve of the diet and wanted to be with us. They still came around now and again when they needed a coven to help with a vampire problem. All three of the leaders loved her but she didn't want to be their mate.

"My name is Charsile Cullen, this is my wife Esme Cullen, and then we have Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." He said pointing to them. Edward. Cullen. Bella had said that name in her sleep and told me about him once. This must be the same person. I had told her I would make him pay, and I was going to! Act nice sweetheart was what Bella would have said. Act nice and wait for the right moment to strike. Timing is key, and when you're skilled, it is easy. I could almost see her standing there, lecturing me.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Carmen. I'm here with my coven. Our leader said we needed a vacation. The only problem is the sun. She never mentioned the sun." I said looking up at the sky. Bella, hear me please I prayed silently.

I remembered seeing her cry once and when I asked, she told me it was because of the Cullens. These people were they. They had made my mother cry. I hate these people who had made her unhappy. They seemed nice right now but still. If you hurt someone once, you can hurt someone again.

"What are you all doing here?" The woman asked, the one with brown hair and a softer face than the others. She was pretty and made me think of mommy. I paused. Tell them, something inside me urged.

"Like I said we need a vacation and to go hunting. Our leader loved the sun and we live in a place with… little sun." I said, not wanting to give away too much or else they might realize it was Bella I was speaking of. That was a terrible understatement. We were from Forks, Washington a.k.a the place with no sun at all.

"Who created you?" Asked the girl with black hair. She looked like the twins. The way she held herself reminded me of a ballerina. Did I already say that? Sorry, it's noticeable.

"We were all created by a vampire named Laurent. Our leader was the first to be created. She was mad at the vampire and followed him. Whenever he created people like the others, and me she would help us and teach us how to be a vegetarians. She is the nicest person I know. She is still following him and we think one of her skills is tracking." I told them remembering when she had found me.

I had been unhappy and she had taken with her. She already had Austin and Angel but she kept me to. I had called her mother soon after.

FLASH BACK

I sat still crying for what seemed like hours. They were tearless sobs. The water reflected my red eyes. Red. Cold and blood red

Vampire, something that haunts people and hurts them, everybody knew that. What they didn't know was that they were very real, very, very, very, real. Look at me I was one of them. That was I now - I was a monster.

Why me??

_Soft noises had brought me back to earth. A pretty woman was standing in the clearing. She had waist length brown hair and warm eyes. I felt better looking at her eyes._

_Her eyes were filled with concern and love as she saw me. I wanted her to help me. She was like a mother, just standing there. I had lost mine to a fever, and she would be perfect. I wanted another one, one who would take care of me, and love me and never leave me like my mother had. Before she died, she had left me at home with no money and little food._

_Behind her was a man with black hair. He watched me with suspicion before the woman gave him a look and he stopped. Behind the woman, holding her hand was a little girl with blond curls and a small pink bow tied in her hair. She watched me with wide eyes, though they didn't seem suspicious. She held the woman's hand, which made me jealously. _

_The woman stepped away from the others and walked towards me. After what had happened, I should have been scared and back away or start crying, but I liked this woman and wanted her to be my mother and help me. If she wasn't a vampire, I could change her, all the stories I had read said I could._

_She gently reached out and touched my shoulder, lowering herself to the ground. Something told me she and the others were vampires already._

_"Hello, my name is Bella, that's Austin, and that's Angel." She had said, "We're like you, vampires."_

_"I'm Carmen. You're eyes are different than mine, there golden." I said, noting the color for the first time. _

_Her face became happy and she smoothed my hair back. I smiled instantly. She even smelled like my mother had. I leaned in and hugged her. She seemed surprised before speaking._

_"We are vegetarians. We eat animals, not people. It's a diet of sorts." She said, a slight laugh in her voice. "My family and I would be happy to show you how." She told me. I grinned up at her and hugged her even tighter, liking the word family. _

_"I'll do anything." I told her. She smiled and roes, leading me to my new family. The little girl ran towards us and hugged Bella before grinning at me._

_"So, you're going to be my new sister!" She said, grinning._

_"Are you sure about this Bella?" The man asked her, frowning. Something told me that he didn't want to many people around him. I bet he was one of those people who was hard to reach, but once you gained his trust he was really nice to you._

_"Course Austin, but I'm not sure about you!" She told him. He grinned at her, at perfect ease as he recognized her teasing voice._

_"You should know by now that I will never leave, no matter how much to try and get rid of me." He joked lightly as we followed her off. The little girl smiled at me, but there was something more dangerous behind it. Almost threatening. Was she as jealous of me as I was of her?_

_"Why would I be, she loves me most." She hissed and I realized she had read my mind. Tossing her perfect blonde hair behind her should, the four-year-old flounced off to follow the others._

_"We'll, do you want to come or not?" She asked, her voice slightly nicer as she knew that Bella was listening to her._

_I had been unhappy when she had brought the twins along. Why did I have to share my new mother? The new vampires had been kind and I had gotten used them though I thought Brooke paid way to much attention. She had begged me to give them a chance. I had, and made friends with them latter._

_Angel somehow managed to accept me, but she was certain that she would always be Bella's favorite, no matter what. Her thoughts of superiority allowed her to view me as though I was less than she was, and allowed her to be slightly nice to me._

End

"Where are all the others?" Another question? Again? Were we playing twenty questions or something? I hadn't gotten the memo!

"We hunt separately. I like to hunt alone." I told them frowning. I was calling her now, "and, you'll have to forgive me for this but, BELLA, AUSTIN, TWINS, ANGEL, AND ELLEN, HHEELLPP!!!!" I screamed as loud as possible.

They flinched at my voice then their eyes widened. Bella was next to me in less than a second and holding my hand. The others were quick to follow. When Bella saw the other vampires she froze. They were to ones who hurt her! Austin was the first to step forward. Bella glared at him, knowing he was going to do something wrong.

"Austin, what ever you are about to say, think about how much pain Ellen could put you in before saying it." She snarled. He feigned thinking then started talking. Bella rolled her eyes and Ellen walked off then came back with a large branch in her hand. She grinned and Bella nodded.

"Hello, were sorry for my daughters yelling. She overdoes everything. And I'm sorry for my other daughters Ellen scowling." Austin said laughing. Bella grinned and gave me a one armed hug. I looked down blushing.

"We think her power is yelling so far. Bella, why you told her to come is beyond me. Last time she came with us, the airplane crashed into the ground when the pilot looked at her." He added.

"Austin Swans, you are overdoing it!" She snapped, her arm around me still. Austin frowned at her. HE was three years older (when he had been changed of course, he was about three hundred years older than she was and the eldest of our group in all cases) but still viewed Bella as a better leader than him. Then he grinned.

"I also apologize for Bella being a-" the rest of my coven and Ellen throwing her branch at his head cut him off. It hit. "Any ways, we should be going right Bella, don't we have a beach to go to?" He said. Bella nodded, and then pulled me from clearing.

The black haired girl with pale skin screamed for her to wait as though if she didn't the black haired girl would be in pain and the others moved forward, but the rest of the coven barred their way from passing. Their faces looked like stone and changed from happy to hostile.

Austin followed us first, darting past us then the others came. Bella stood as our Coven left, her arm around me. Angel came last, grabbed her hand and led her away. The black haired one moved forward to come but the rest of the coven but Bella turned and glared before walking away.

We walked in the way we had traveled. Bella stayed by me, Austin in the front, Angel near Bella, the twins off to one side, and Ellen circling around us. No one spoke but soon Angel frowned. The other Coven was following us. Bella nodded and we broke into a full out run.

"MOVE FASTER!" Austin yelled. We obeyed and Bella pulled me along. Her face was mad, angry, sad, and detriment all at one time and tears were falling from her eyes. They weren't the tears you get from running really fast, but they were cry tears. Then we were in front of the forest. The other coven was still near us but Bella ignored them. She pulled us to the cars. Then she opened her door and the others got in the appropriate cars.

"No, Austin, you drive, Angel, Ellen, and Carmen in my car. Twins in Austin's." She said not moving. The others got in. I set Next to Bella, the girls in the back. Then we saw to cars. One silver Volvo and one BMW that was bright red. Bella scowled the nodded to Austin. She hit the gas and we zoomed forward. Austin followed. The other cars were close behind us much to our annoyance. Austin nodded to Bella and she took off faster. Our cars were fast, but the others were faster.

"Go away," I heard Angel scream. She was looking out the window. "BELLA, MAKE THEM GO AWAY, MAKE THEM GO AWAY MOMMY." She screamed her hands pounding the door. I knew the others heard but Bella only frowned.

"Sweetie, do not scream you can hit Austin latter love." She said to her daughter. That didn't calm her down though it made me laugh.

"NO, NO, NO, NO. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I CAN'T CONTROL THEM. THEY WON'T GO THEY WON'T LEAVE US ALONE! I SAW WHAT WAS IN CARMENS MIND I KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO YOU!!!" She wailed. Bella only frowned. Mama, what was going on?

"Mama, why do these people make you drives so fast?" Angel whispered her voice returning to normal though the others could still hear.

"I'll explain latter love, now stop trying to control them." She whispered.

Soon mama began to slow. She was thinking to the twins. Then she started to slow. The others slowed too. Soon Mama stopped in front of a beach. She got out making my jaw drop before lifting her hat out and putting it on to shade her skin. The others pit theirs on before getting out. I moved to. The boys got out and walked to us. The other cars stopped to but no one moved. Bella and the others walked down.

"Mama, what are we doing?" I whispered catching up with her. She hugged me and smiled. "Mama, your worried." I whispered.

"Honey, there is nothing wrong. We are going to the beach like I said we would. This was your idea after all." She said letting me go as she pulled me to the beach. The Volvo and the other car disappeared before repapering. The twins frowned.

"They are coming to the beach to swim!" They whispered looking shocked. Bella sighed before pulling us along.

"IS this a good idea?" Austin mumbled to her. She scowled. Then stopped and turned around.

"Listen, keep them away. If they approach you move away. If they speak to you move away. Is anyone other than I seeing a pattern?" She told us. We nodded and she grinned. The coven couldn't have understood us for Bella spoke in our private language. Then we rushed to the beach. The others soon came out. They hopped into the water and swam. We went in to though Bella stayed near Angel to teach her to swim. She put her hands on Angel and taught her. I remembered her teaching me to swim and hunt fish.

The black haired girl moved towards me. I frowned then swam away. She followed me but I moved towards the others who had formed a circle together. I went to the middle with Bella who nodded. We kept playing moving away when they came near. But we made a clear circle around Bella who played with Angel and I. She got a ball and we played volleyball in the water.

"Mommy, people are staring at me." I pouted as men stared. Bella laughed and turned to me.

"Like I said, this was your idea." She sang. The others laughed and the twins splashed me. The other coven watched us. The boy with red-brown hair stared at my mother with sad eyes and an unmistakable love in them. I hated that look because he had hurt her, I would never let him do it again.

Then Angel froze and started running towards the beach. The twins moved next then Bella ran to. The others followed sensing something wrong. Then I understood. We were moving away from the Cullens. I think that was it at least.

We were far away by the time they were in the car. Bella rolled down the windows to let the wind rush by. Austin mimicked her. Then she stopped the car and rushed into the woods. What were… the others were getting out to.

I was running as fast as possible. The girl was there to. I saw her all ready. She was crying, a vampire already. I was to late. Why, why, why? I always came to late! I loved my family, though if I could have stopped any of them from being changed, I would have.

I leaned towards her and she looked up. She seemed to calm as I leaned near hers.

"Wha… what happened to me." She asked staring up at me. I explained to her in a calm voice, just like I had done with the others. "You mean, I… I am a monster. I have to kill people to live." She wailed, her eyes wide, her voice strained.

"No love, you can be like us. We don't eat people, only animals." I said. The others were behind me. They smiled at her. The little girl looked at me then hugged me. I smiled. It had taken years to convince the twins that we could help but this girl loved it easily.

"Your not hungry right now, so we'll teach your hunting habits latter." I added drawing her to the car. We were back in the car when we saw the Volvo and the BMW. I loaded them in then hit the gas with Austin trailing close behind. I laughed at Edwards's angry face. Sorry, but I'm faster dear friend. I laughed with all my might, letting them hear me. The new girl was in the car with me and Ella in Austin's. The race continued.

Sometimes, the Volvo got near Austin's car but he hit the gas and pulled pass me. I had to admit, Rosalie was pretty speedy. But still, she was not fast enough.

Soon, we were at the hotel. We had spilt up. Rosalie followed Austin, and Edward followed me. I was praying Austin wasn't stupid enough to try and make a force field on a highway. I could see the headlines already. We lost them after some weaving.

Chapter

I was in my room with the others. The boys were sitting on the couch and the new girl I my lap. The girls were on the bed with me. Ellen was watching for two cars. One was the silver Volvo and the other was a red BMW.

I sighed before telling them we were going to go home. They seemed happy to be free of these people. I couldn't tell them, not yet. It would only hurt me more. Only Carmen knew the truth and she would never tell. Now Angel knew a little more than the others did. She just saw that they had hurt me, but she didn't know the details. I sighed then started packing.

"What if they follow us home?" Armen asked looking up at the ceiling.

"They better not, cause then we'll have the home field advantage." I told them. They cheered happily. "Plus, we have a new-born." I added. Lily, the newborn, grinned up and the others cheered.

A newborn was stronger than others. I laughed again before getting some tickets home. I needed to go back soon.

I sat still as still could be on the plane. This was bad. We had smelled their scents in the airport, which could only mean one thing. They were coming with us home.

I sighed for what had to be the hundredth time and leaned against the seat. Angel sat in the aisle seat and Lily next to me, her face happy.

We had seen her powers the second we were on the plane. She could understand animals. There was some cat and then she was talking with it, at perfect ease. I had gasped and nearly fainted at the sight. Trust me that would be pretty hard for a vampire to do. I probably would have been the first.

Groaning I turned to Austin, who sat across the aisle. HE laughed at the tired look on my face. I scowled at him in return. He merely laughed. I sighed again for the thousandth time that day and leaned back again glancing down at Lily. Sighing seemed to be the only way for me to breath today.

Pulling them off the plane was hard. Because, there were a couple of familiar scents in the airport, the Cullens were here to. My coven froze and Austin swore under his breath. He had always had problems with his choice of words. I smacked him on the head when Angle gave him a look and he gave me a sheepish grin. I scowled at him before covering the younger girls ears and letting him swear all he wanted. When he was done, I shook my head.

I sighed and pulled them along to the baggage carpools. They were there all ready. They stared at us making Carmen mad. She had been fuming all the way home. I saw our luggage and grabbed the first two pieces. Austin grabbed the other two.

"What Bell, you don't think a guy can be a gentleman?" He asked as we distributed the luggage. I turned to him and scowled before smiling again.

"Because, the guy is you." I told him laughing as I handed Lily her brand new suitcase. She smiled and rolled it on the ground in place.

I walked out to see a BMW and Volvo parked a row away from ours. I turned to Austin.

"Austin, get in front of them, then drive as slow as possible, drive them crazy." I said. He nodded and laughed. They didn't understand because we said it in our language. We got in the car and took off.

The BMW and Volvo pulled up behind Austin's Ferrari, and he drove nice and slow, almost slow by human standards. I turned around and laughed at him. He gave me thumbs up and a huge grin. Edwards face was white with rage and maybe had a little jealously in them when he saw our exchange. Angel was feeding me what he was thinking and his thoughts were filled with hurt and worry and undeniable love. Hopefully Angel couldn't feel that I loved him too.

Our house came into view. I sighed science the other cars were still behind us. We pulled in the drive and walked up the stairs.

"Come on you guys, you wanted to be a gentleman Austin so move the luggage." I called. His head popped over the Ferrari and he scowled before tossing the luggage at me. I tossed it back to him and opened the door to the house. The Cullens were still there.

We lived on the edge of the forest where we hunted. The house was a four-story house so we had plenty of room for Lily. I was thinking the flower room. It was covered with different plants and animals were coming in and out of it all the time. I shepherded the others in before glancing back.

The Cullens were still there and Carmen was getting her stuff from the back seat. I decided to come back out as soon as my stuff was put away.

Five…four…three…two…one…done, back outside to see how much damage was made. I really shouldn't have said that. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks and want to go back into the house.

The others were inside while I was getting my stuff. Armen had unzipped my bag so it had spilled everywhere. I was going to kill him the first chance I got. That is, if Mama let me. The Cullens were still there. I heard the sound of a car door opening. They were getting out.

Ellen came onto the porch and walked down next to me. Angel and Bella followed and set on the back of the truck. Angel sat on it watching them her face quite and not showing a thing.

The Cullens were coming towards us. I turned to mommy who looked at me. She ruffled Angel's hair. She was still mad she couldn't control them, her face scrunched up prettily. How did she mange to do that? Mama said if I did that, my face would stick that way.

"You know, we have the right to attack you if you get on our property." Ellen said her grip on the rail so tight she was going to break it in half in about three seconds. Bella frowned but she let it go just as Austin came and stood by Bella. There was a snap as the rail bent under her grip.

The Cullens looked unsurprised by her statement. "Mommy, Daddy, can I go get my bow and arrow?" She added turning to mommy who gave her a look.

"Sorry." She said looking down. The Cullens smiled slightly.

"I like the idea sister." Angel whispered looking at them. She accepted Ellen as a sister because she could tell she didn't view Mommy in such a motherly way as I did. Bella sighed. The Cullens turned to Bella who frowned and slid off the car, leaving little Angel there still scowling at them. The black haired one danced forward and hugged her. Angel, Austin, and Ellen let out fierce growls that scared me but Bella held her hand up to stop them.

"I missed you Bella, long time no see." She said still hugging her. Angel looked feral, her eyes glowing and her teeth bared in anger. If she wasn't so little and wearing a pink bow and a frilly white top, I might have died from sheer terror.

"Get away from my mother now." She bit out. Bella gave her a soft look, telling her to shut up in the nicest way possible. The other Cullens still stood back. Austin stood still as possible which for him made stone look flexible.

"Why don't you all come into the house and we can speak about this. Ellen often chooses violence but she can forget it right?" He said looking at every body.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We screamed as loud as possible. Bella didn't speak, only scowled. Then she paused. She scowled even more when he turned to them.

She was listening to his mind. They were listing and talking about something. Then I understood. Austin was up to something. And something bad at that.

"Don't you think that's a good idea?" He asked her, leaning over and doing something we never thought possible. HE KISSED MY MOTHER. The boy with brown red hair leaned over and nearly ripped his head off. He was growling louder than Ellen and Angel had been. Bella stood in between them. He seemed worried about hurting mom in the process of killing Austin. Austin was growling as well and the two were probably ready to attack each other.

"NO VOLIENCE!! Maybe… we should talk." She whispered still standing in-between. "Then you are so dead Austin. I will have Ellen think up a punishment that even the Volturi would find cruel. And God help me, if I have to I will personally call them and ask them to bring me Jane!" She added causing the Cullens to smile again.

She turned and walked to the top of the stairs. Ellen went in and I followed. The Cullens came in to. Bella paused before standing back letting them pass. Edward paused.

"I'll be in, give me a second." He said looking at Bella. He obviously wants to talk to her. She sighed and motioned for us to go in. Then she turned to the boy. I was mad when she shut the door in my face and sent me the listen-in-and-you-die look. MMMMMAAAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAA. She didn't respond, only closed the door. I pouted and turned to the Cullens. Uh oh, this is gonna get either AKWARD or really, really, really, MESSY!


End file.
